


Keep Dreaming

by theleaveswant



Category: Flashpoint, Misfits, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spooky, mazes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed clenched his fists, staring at the dense and thorny hedge, stretching twice his height in front of them and on all sides. “This is impossible.”</p><p>“That's not a word I'd throw around lightly,” Aisha said softly as Ed wheeled around, looking back the way they'd come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a hidden prompting meme (author has a secret list of X number of characters, people comment asking questions like "what was 6's first date with 7 and 8 like?"), prompt was "What happened when 1, 3 and 8 got lost? Did 8 panic and if so, how did 1 and 3 calm 8 down?"

“This should get us somewhere,” Ed said as he lead the party around another corner. His tone wasn't half as confident as his words.

“Or not,” Alisha quipped, when they walked into another dead end.

Ed clenched his fists, staring at the dense and thorny hedge, stretching twice his height in front of them and on all sides. “This is impossible.”

“That's not a word I'd throw around lightly,” Aisha said softly as Ed wheeled around, looking back the way they'd come.

“We must have missed something, yeah?” Alisha said. “Let's just retrace our steps and—”

“We tried every fork, there was nothing to miss,” Ed growled, one hand going to his side, reaching for the gun he wasn't wearing, as if a gun would make anything better now.

“Yeah, well, we must have.”

“Look, if we can't go forward . . .” Aisha said, gesturing at the wall in front of them.

“We have to go back.” Ed shouldered his way between them, advancing around the corner cautiously as if he expected an ambush. Aisha took up the rear, herding the English girl between them. They worked their way back a complicated system of twists and turns until Ed came up short.

“This isn't right.”

“What?”

“It's blocked. That hedge wasn't there before. This used to be a T-junction, remember? We came in through here, tried that branch, then came back and tried the other.” He stepped forward and grabbed the offending hedge, plunging his hands in and trying to shift it out of the way, but the branches were dense and firmly rooted into the ground and the plant refused to budge. He withdrew his hands with a curse and when he did they were pink and smeared with blood, welling from scattered thorn-pricks. “Fucking impossible.”

“There's that word again,” Aisha muttered at the same time that Alisha asked, “Are you sure this is that place?”

“It was here, I counted paces.” Ed whirled around again, pressing one bloodied hand over his mouth, eyes wide and frightened. He froze, staring at a point over Alisha's shoulder. Aisha followed his gaze and felt her pulse quicken. There was a new opening in the hedge behind them, one she _knew_ they had not passed before, a door-sized gap in the solid wall.

“That wasn't—” Alisha said, pointing, as she turned to look with them.

“No,” Ed and Aisha confirmed in unison.

“This is doing my head in.”

“We're dreaming,” Aisha whispered, and felt a shiver run through the hedge around them, a sudden rustling spreading away from them like vibration through a telephone wire carrying the message to a listener far away. The others closed in tight around her, eyes on the shuddering greenery.

“Come on,” Aisha started forward toward the new door.

“Are you crazy?” Ed asked but Aisha kept marching, with Alisha scrambling to keep up.

“I suppose you have a better idea?”

Ed swallowed and stepped forward, following her toward the opening. Alisha patted him comfortingly on the sleeve when he caught up with them, then they all stepped through the threshold. He barely jumped at all when the hedge closed up behind them.


End file.
